The Eternal Flames
'''The Eternal Flames '''is a story that shows the last connection between both Amaterasu and her mage, Youth. It also shows the emotional empathy that Youth seems to display throughout the story. She is shown thinking things over as the story itself is mostly a memory. Characters Main Character Youth is the main protagonist and shown to have empathy throughout her story, revealing her emotions as a Mage of Amaterasu. She also is shown to take a particular interest in her fellow Mage. Supporting Character Noah is breifly mentioned to be another Mage, he is only shown at the end of the story and has little to do with this story. He seems to have been lurking around, a feat only held by him thus-far. Gods Amaterasu is the Goddess of the Sun, and the superior of Youth, she is the one person that trained Youth and told her about the other Five Mage. Tsukiyomi is featured in the story breifly, through the fact that Tsukishima is his Mage, before Youth is casted into her memories. She is proven to be very hostile towards her sister, Amaterasu, but she also seems to hold many appearances. These changes in appearances are featured in both Amaterasu and Susanoo as well. The Eternal Flames Waves crashed against the shores of Malibu, as I sat here taking in the ocean breeze. The scenery was beautiful as the demenishing orange ray glittered across the sea. The cold breeze of night blew in as stars lit across the sky. I wanted to sit here forever. Watching the waves crash against the shore as night embraced the day. My hot pink hair glittered away as the moon rose from the ice cold mist. I knew that I couldn't sit around forever. I knew that this moment wouldn't last. In a faint distance I notice another mage. It was Tsukishima, Mage of Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto. The Goddess of the Moon and Illusions. He sat ontop a cliff like boulder across the beach. He was dressed in fancy clothes-wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of slim-fit dress slacks. He also sported a cloak that wrapped around like a scarf. I wanted to welcome him into the order, but I knew he wouldn't appreciated it. He was always the silent type, focused on other things. Returning my attention to the small glitter of sunlight I recalled the wrath of thed sun goddess herself, Amaterasu. In a sound of shattered glass I was brought back to my days in training. Amaterasu now gazed at me, she had long black hair and pale white skin like snow. Sporting an attire made of darkness, she gazed at me with her cold blue eyes. "Rise my mage." She claimed. "You must get stronger, your powers are an extension of me. I need you to be righteous and resilent." I rose to my feet now battered and beaten. My pride had been shot. To think that I wasn't strong enough made me feel even worse. "I'm strong." I muttered as I gazed into her blue eyes. The goddess smiled. "True, but I need you to be a perfect Mage, the strongest of the six." I gazed at her confused as to the whole statement. "Six?" Amaterasu keened her glare at me. I had a feeling she was wondering why she had choose me to become her Mage of power. She finally blinked and took a sigh of aspiration and hope. "There are six mage, including you, who shall be choosen by the order of Kotoamatsukam to protect the balance between the Heavens and Earth. I am training you to become their leader." "Leader of a group of people like me. For the sake of the Gods?" I wondered. "Precisely. Now let's continue your training." I nodded as the goddess summoned the black flame of Eternity in her palm. In a wave of her hand the flames burst to life, as I raced away in horror. Seconds lapped as I jumped and retreated away from Amaterasu. The Goddess herself appeared before me. With a smack of her hand I was sent flying clear cut-across the hall and crashed through a collumn of marble. Rising from rubble my face was beaten and grazed with marks. The goddess sure was powerful. Strongesr than any of the enemies I'vve ever faced. In a spark of heat and darkness Amaterasu herself appeared before me. Her expression was cold but also held disappointement. "I guess I was wrong." She said with a faint gleam of sorrow and pitty. "I might have misjudged you, it seems you were a failure. Farewell to the Youth." Summoning a blade out of nothingness she slashed at me as the Eternal Flames burned me. Dropping back to the ground I fell into a colma. Dreaming of nothingness, I stood in a field of cold and dead grass. I was alive but unaware of who I was. I didn't know what my purpose for life was. I was trapped in an illusion. After countless hourse of being trapped, surrounded by nothingness. A light glittered as the dream faded and I awoke to see a more suttle and kinder side of Amaterasu. She now had red eyes instead of blue. Her attire consisted of a red shinhokisho and shorter black hair. "Your alive." She said unfazed almost like she had foreseen this event. I rose slowly to my feet and keened up to the goddess. "I am." I answered, amazed at the fact that I had been burned by the very goddess herself. I noticed my hand now had a black mark across it as I examined the rest of my body. "What happened to me, I thought I had died." The goddess turned her back to me. "So did I. But a God cannot kill off their own Mage." In a brisk movement she summoned the power of the Eternal Flames. Smacking my face, I bursted into flames. It didn't hurt but empowered me. I gazed at the goddess and smiled as I willed the flames of Amaterasu towards her. Power completely controlled me, everything I thought was now fueled by power and curruption. In an explosion of black flames the goddess stood blooded and beaten. I was stood in awe as I glared at the recently beaten goddess. "I harmed you!" I said still amazed at the fact that I could hurt the Goddess of the Sun. "Amazing, you truly are a powerful mage." She replied. "You are releaved of your duties. Travel to Malibu and you shall find the others." With a silent breeze I opened my eyes to see stars across the shadow of the nighttime sky. Tsukishima was now gone as I rose to my feet. I realized that Noah had been watching me for sometime. Making my way towards the order, I smiled remembering my final test with Amaterasu. With a smile on my face I made my way towards Noah as he appeared from the shadows. "Glad to see your okay." He said as he materialized. He was now sporting a long black hooded cloak over a black dress shirt and a pair of black denims. He smiled as we both entered the mystical Shrine barrier into the Order. Trivia #Tsukishima is the other Mage shown to been introduced in the beginning, while Noah is the last Mage introduced. #The story reveals the highlights of her final test with Amaterasu. #The Eternal Flames refers to the direct meaning to Amaterasu in Japanese. #The Entire story is shown to be through the perspective of Youth. Category:Chapter Page Category:Mage